Le chemin de la Haine
by Elo-and-Emma
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont à serpentards, ils entament leur 6ème année avec bonheur le seul nuage étant le trio de Griffondor... tout aurait pu être parfait si et seulement si elle n'avait jamais existé. Rien vraiment rien de terrible ne serait arrivée
1. Prologue

Titre: Le chemin de la Haine  
  
Auteurs : Elodie Malfoy & Le Saut de l'Ange  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient tout est à j.k Rowling, mais euh c'est vraiment po juste !!!!!!  
  
Salut tout le monde alors moi c'est Elodie Malfoy la seule l'unik ....   
  
_Et pi, fo pas oublié, y'a ..... mwa !!!!!!!! ben vivi, c Le Saut de l'Ange qu'elle question, sans mwa chais po trop si elle aurait pu faire cette fic !! lolll_  
  
lance un regard noir ...... a la chose qui lui sert d'associer ... C'est toujours beau de rêver, parce que hein... c ki ki la poste la fic hein ??   
  
_A euh, ben vivi, elle a p'etre un peu raison élo tout le monde a ces p'ti prob, un énorm mais prob est sur mon .............. d'ordi... mais vous inquiété po !!!! malgré les apparences on s'entend assez bien !!!! hein ma tite serpentard ??!!_   
  
Ca c sur ..... ma pitite weasel .... oupss scuse moi c sorti tou seule !! hé wé vs ets en présence d'une Serpentard !! trè trè trè méchante ..... n'est-ce pas mimi ?  
  
_vivi, et sadique aussi vous verrez avec les chapitre quelle va vous couper en plein milieu, mais j'essayerai de faire qu'elle n'y aille po trop fort pour ne po torturer votre esprit, lollll ;) et puis k'es ta dit !!!! ... WEASEL .... beurk !!!!! t'ention, ma colère monte !!!!_  
  
pff.....t' es pas marrante ..... c juste sorti tout seul tu devré me connaitre maintenant !! non ?? moi et mon esprit ..... sadike et méchant !!!  
  
_Mais oui, je plaisantais toi aussi tu l'sais bien !!_  
  
Et o fait pour les chaps m'en fou c moi ki le poste alor je pourré toujours le couper gnark gnark gnark gnark !!!!  
  
_mais bon, si on arrêtait de dire n'importe koi euh, si tu arrêtai .... lolllllllllllll et de dire un peu le but de notre intrusion sur , voilà, j'y arrive, donc, avec son esprit tordu et le mien plus ou moins acceptable_  
  
hé mais ya pa ke moi ki dit n'importe koi .... voit mimi ki lui lance un regard soupconneux... (du genre tu te fouteré pa un peu de ma geule non plu ?? ) ok ok ya ke moi ki di n'importe koi mais bon c .... juste pour rigolé ..... !! ...  
  
_voilà, j'y arrive, donc, avec son esprit tordu et le mien plus ou moins acceptable, on a eu l'envie irrésistible, de vous faire plaisir en vous écrivan une fanfic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On est pas très normale on sait mais bon on est des descendente deu grand salazar serpentard de pur souche !! N'est-ce pas elo ?  
_  
Evidemment attend kan même !!!!  
  
_Bon ... si on leur parlait de la fic élo, parce que la on devient sadique de les faire patienter comme cela ..... Koike, un peu plus longtemps ne leur ferai pas de mal... non ??_  
  
..... hé hé c ke tu deviendré presque que autant Sadik que moi ... intéressant .... dsl mes petits lecteurs mais là, vs étes foutus ..... mdr ...  
  
_complètement... hihihihi_  
  
Paix à leurs âmes !!  
  
_Vivi ... 5 min de silence ..._  
  
faudrait peut être arréter la non ??? a moins kon les laisse patienté encore un peu ????  
  
_non, jl'es plain déj, tu leur en parle là parce que je vais avoir une extinction de voix... hé hé ..._  
  
h !! maissss !!! .... Grrr traitresse !! alors euh ... c'est ... euh ... mince mimi c'est quoi deja ??  
  
...  
  
Mouai extinction de voix c ca w !! je vous parle donc de la fic ...  
  
la vie d'Hermione et de Drago est presque parfaite, tout deux à serpentards  
ils entament leur 6ème année avec bonheur le seul nuage etant le trio ennemis de Griffondor... tout aurait pu être parfait si et seulement si elle n'avait jamais existé. Rien vraiment rien de terrible ne serait arriv  
  
Les deux seuls trucs à préciser sont que le fameux trio est composé de  
Harry, Ron et Neville et Hermione est une sang pur sa famille est très  
ancienne presque autant que les Malfoy.  
  
Et voilà et maintenant on vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout dites nous votre avis !!

* * *

Prologue  
  
Dans une ruelle bien sombre de Londres, un homme se tenait debout, appuyé contre la fenêtre d'une maison délabrée. Son visage était encadré d'une masse de cheveux blonds, quasiment blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Son visage était froid et ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier ne montraient aucuns signes de sentiments. Seul un air satisfait arborait son visage. Cet air mystérieux, froid qui avait tant fait craquer les filles à Poudlard.  
  
Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un sorcier. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Avec son allure aristocratique et la pâleur de son visage, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Malfoy ! Et d'un Lucius Malfoy, en plus !  
  
Bras droit de Voldemort et Mangemort impitoyable.  
  
Lucius semblait attendre quelqu'un.  
  
En effet, seul le bruit du claquement répétitif de sa canne se faisait entendre sur les pavés irréguliers de la petite rue. Il était vêtu d'un pull vert ainsi que d'une cape, d'une couleur vert émeraude, avec, délicatement dessiné, un joli serpent argenté.  
  
-« Elle est en retard, » songea t-il agacé.  
  
Au même moment, une femme vêtue d'une belle cape bleue roi apparu comme par magie (lolll), je veux bien sur dire par là en transplanant !  
  
-« J'ai failli attendre Bella » fit Lucius d'une voix froide.  
  
Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme puis voyant que son ami mangemort réclamait une raison à son retard elle finit par dire :  
  
-« Ces Aurors !, On ne peut pas faire un pas dans risquer d'être repéré. »  
  
-« Avec ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère » fit Lucius. « Rien de plus normal. Ils ont peur du Maître, ... de plus en plus ... » Rajouta-t-il avec contentement.  
  
-« Je sais » fit-elle d'une joie non dissimulée. « J'ai enfin eu Black ... Depuis le temps qu'il déshonorait notre famille, il a enfin payé pour sa traîtrise. ! »  
  
Lucius acquiesça lentement en esquissant un sourire emplis de sadisme, il se rappelais sans mal, la haine qu'éprouvais la jeune femme pour son « cousin » qui avait été envoyé dans la pire de toute les maisons, chez ces satanés Gryffondors, mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait en plus choisit comme amis, un Potter... un loup garous et un petit gros... appelé Pettigrow.  
  
Au rappel de ce nom, celui-ci esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Ce prétendu ami qui avait trahis Black à la première occasion en le faisant enfermer à Azkaban à sa place et en vendant les Potter au seigneur des ténèbres. Il se rappelait sans mal cette nuit, pour cause il était présent pour accompagné son maître. En pensant à son maître, il sortit brusquement de ces pensées pour dire à son amie mangemorte.  
  
-« Viens, ne le faisons pas attendre » lui dit-il.  
  
-« Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas faire comme cet imbécile de Crabbe (père) » Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
En effet, deux semaines auparavant, Crabbe encore une fois arrivé en retard lors d'une des réunions de son maître: « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Ce dernier, n'ayant peu apprécier le retard de son fidèle, lui avait infligé deux Crucio on ne peut plus puissants. Habitué à cette douleur, Crabbe n'avait pas crié, mais son visage habituellement impassible avait montré toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir face à ce sort impardonnable !  
  
-« Cet imbécile n'avait pas encore comprit que le Maître détestait attendre » cracha Bella.  
  
Lucius hocha la tête, et à ce souvenir; un sourire sadique naquit sur ces lèvres.  
  
-« Mais, c'est un joli coup que tu nous as fait avec Black, Bella. Le petit Potter doit être anéanti, ce qui va nous rendre la tâche encore plus facile. D'autant plus, que nous avons un nouvel élément... » lâcha-t-il avec Mystère.  
  
Puis il continua malicieusement.  
  
-« C'est que tu deviendrais presque aussi célèbre que Saint-Potter » fit Lucius en arborant un air de dégoût tout en prononçant le nom du Survivant.  
  
Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Les deux Mangemorts se tinrent les mains et récitèrent une ancienne formule, dans une langue inconnue du monde sorcier et Moldu. En effet il s'agissait d'un nouveau langage inventé par le cercle très fermé qu'était les Mangemorts. Après avoir lancé le sort, l'air se fit de plus en plus froid et le brouillard de plus en plus épais. Sur les pavés, une marque verte et noire avait commencé à scintiller, la marque des ténèbres. Les deux sorciers se sentirent happés par une force nouvelle, mais puissante. C'était la première fois qu'ils expérimentaient ce sort et ne savaient pas réellement ce que cela allait donner. Mais une chose était sure, c'était que ces stupides Aurors, protecteur du monde sorcier, les gentils comme on aurait pu l'écrire dans les histoires, n'allaient réussir ni à reconnaître le sort, ni à localiser les sorciers qui l'avaient lancé.  
  
Lorsque le tourbillon de poussière noire comme de la suie eut cessé, les deux sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux.  
  
-« Apparemment, le sort a fonctionn » fit Lucius, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
  
Bellatrix hocha affirmativement la tête. En effet, le sort avait marché à merveille ! Nos deux sorciers ne se trouvaient plus dans la petite ruelle délabrée de Londres.  
  
Ils se trouvaient désormais dans le coin le plus reculé de l'Ecosse où personne ne pourrait les retrouver. L'endroit était totalement désert et chaotique. Des débris de toute sorte étaient éparpillés un peu partout et les personnes qui avaient réussi, par malheur, à pénétrer dans ce repère étaient désormais mortes. Des corps se trouvaient jonchés sur le sol et les yeux des victimes reflétaient la terreur et la douleur qu'ils avaient dû ressentir lorsque le dernier de leur battement de cœur était arrivé alors qu'ils poussaient leur dernier soupir, terrassé par le plus grand des sorts impardonnables qu'ils avaient reçu.  
  
Face à ce lieu de désolation; les deux compères sourirent machiavéliquement, ils étaient arrivés à destination. En observant le « paysage » qui se dressait devant eux, ils reconnurent le somptueux et gigantesque manoir de Salazard Serpentard qui se trouvait perché sur l'île, du lac, du monstre du Lockness.  
  
En arrivant près du lac, ils trouvèrent une barque pour les mener à l'autre rive. Un elfe de maison, était d'ailleurs enchaîné à l'intérieur de celle- ci.  
  
-« Amène-nous sur l'île » ordonna sèchement Lucius tout en donnant des coups de canne à l'elfe.  
  
L'elfe hocha rapidement la tête, les fit monter dans la barque et rama aussi vite qu'il le put. Le trajet se fit sans mauvaise rencontre: le monstre devait roupiller comme un paresseux dans les profondeurs du lac. « Dommage », songèrent, en même temps, les deux complices; nous lui aurions donné à manger, pensèrent-ils tout en fixant vicieusement le pauvre elfe. Mais les deux Mangemorts étaient tout de même assez déçus, ils auraient aimé voir le monstre qui était de la création de leur mentor: Salazard Serpentard et qui signait l'apothéose du talent monstrueux de l'ancêtre, commun à tous Serpentard qui se respecte.  
  
Le brouillard était toujours aussi épais et les deux compères ne voyaient rien qui puisse montrer signe de vie dans le lac. Mais, une secousse leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés. Après avoir donné quelques coups de canne à l'elfe en guise de remerciement, les deux complices traversèrent l'immense allée qui les menait à la somptueuse et « accueillante » ( dépend du point de vue lolll) demeure de leur maître.  
  
De part et d'autre de cette allée, se trouvaient des buissons taillés en forme d'un serpent, bien entendu. Mais, leur couleur n'était pas d'un vert naturel. Ce vert était étincellent et virait sur un jaune. Il y en avait un tous les cent mètres, et ce, jusqu'à leur arrivée au château. A part ces serpents, le reste était désertique; il n'y avait que des pierres et de la roche, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une vue de dévastation.  
  
Après avoir traversé la grande allée ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque grille noire qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un son. Le Lord devait savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés. Après avoir traversé la petite cour, Lestrange et Malfoy entrèrent dans le château et pénétrèrent dans une somptueuse entrée. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une fontaine d'une taille assez impressionnante. Cette fontaine représentait l'inoubliable Salazard enlacé de trois serpents. La gueule béante de ses trois reptiles servait d'orifice afin de faire couler l'eau. Mais, naturellement, comme pour signifier que seule la mort était présente dans cet endroit, l'eau qui était symbole de vie, n'y coulait pas abondamment.  
  
Après avoir bien observé la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les deux fidèles entrèrent dans une autre salle dont les portes étaient déjà ouverte comme pour les inviter à entrer. La pièce était sombre et l'on y voyait pratiquement rien. Les quelques bougies disposées sur les murs diffusaient une lueur qui hélas ne les aidaient pas beaucoup plus. Seul, le feu de la cheminée diffusait une lueur assez puissante pour qu'ils y voient quelque chose. Et, assit sur un de ses somptueux fauteuils en cuir verts, siégeait Lord Voldemort en personne. Rien qu'en l'observant, n'importe quel Auror expérimenté aurait pu mourir de peur. Mais, il est vrai que le mage noir n'était pas beau à voir, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bien que sa tête soit redevenue normale, celle-ci était d'un blanc cadavérique et il avait la peau sur les os. Ses yeux avaient une lueur mauvaise, et étaient tintés entièrement de noir tellement la magie noire avait eut raison de lui, en effet, l'iris blanc de ses yeux avait disparu.  
  
Et, à côté de son père, il y avait « elle », sa fille, aussi puissante, machiavélique et sadique que son père. Quoiqu'elle fût belle, sa beauté était égale à sa froideur et à son sadisme lorsqu'il s'agissait de torturer les malheureux individus qui avaient eu le malheur de pénétrer dans ce lieu. Même les Mangemorts aussi expérimentés que Lucius et Belleatrix craignaient sa colère, C'était Pour dire. D'un simple regard, elle pouvait faire taire n'importe qu'elle personne. Belleatrix sourit en apercevant la jeune fille. Dès la première fois où elles s'étaient vues, elles avaient rapidement créé un contact entre elles deux. La petite n'avait alors que sept ans et, déjà, arborait cet air autoritaire et ce regard qui aurait pu faire taire toute personne qui voulait rester en vie.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans cette même battisse sombre, onze ans plutôt, une jeune fille aux beaux yeux bleus se tenait auprès de ses instructeurs, fidèles Mangemorts. Angie, oui, c'est ainsi qu'on la surnommait. Personne ne l'appelait par sont véritable prénom. Et, ceux qui avaient déjà peur de cet enfant, je veux dire par la, les nouveaux Mangemorts ou les rares personnes qui l'avaient vu et qui étaient restées en vie, l'appelaient la fille de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » Mais, la plupart de ces idiots ne sortaient pas de ce manoir en vie et leurs corps étaient abandonnés de l'autre côté de la rive du lac. Sinon, les autres l'appelaient Angie. Mais personne du monde extérieur ne soupçonnait que le Lord avait une fille. Et oui, pendant toutes ces années, le Lord se cachait dans ce domaine et non comme tous le pensaient dans l'une des nombreuses forêt de Birmanie. Et lorsque quelqu'un d'intéressant avait osé trouvé la cachette de leur maître, pourquoi pas un professeur, le Lord prenait possession de son corps. Et se fut le professeur Quirrell, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui hérita de ce « privilège ». il devenait porteur. C'est ainsi que le Lord parlait à ses fidèles et qu'il pouvait conduire Angie vers le droit chemin: la gloire, la puissance, ... .  
  
-« Bonjour Bella, » fit la fillette d'une voix cristalline, en apercevant la femme.  
  
Ce jour là, la petite jouait tranquillement, seule, dans le grand hall. Elle avait senti leur présence et avait parlé sans ce retourner.  
  
La petite se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire, mais il se referma aussitôt en apercevant Lucius Malfoy. Elle affronta Lucius du regard et la peur ne s'y lisait pas, chez aucun des deux. Angie rompit brusquement le contact et parti, comme si de rien était, dans la pièce à coté, les laissant seuls.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN FLASH BACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-« Bonjour Angie » fit Belleatrix en apercevant la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Quant à Lucius, ils s'échangèrent un regard méprisant.  
  
« Elle n'a pas chang », songea Bella, un sourire en coin. La jeune fille le lui rendit.  
  
-« Bien » fit Voldemort qui avait observé la scène de sa voix sifflante. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. »  
  
Les deux Mangemorts approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
-« La guerre approche et jusqu'à présent, tous nos plans n'on été que des échecs, » fit-il d'une voix dure et froide.  
  
Lucius et Bellatrix frissonnèrent.  
  
-« Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, nous avons la pierre qui fera s'écrouler leur si puissante muraille » finit-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Et ce qu'il va se passer dans les semaines à venir ne sera qu'un avant goût de sa gigantesque puissance. »  
  
C'est ainsi que le plan diabolique du Lord commença à prendre forme ..

* * *

Fin du prologue !!!!!!!!  
  
Alors alors vous en pensez quoi !!??? laissez une petite reviews pour nous dire votre avis ... !! Ca nous ferait super super super super plaisir !!!! alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire mnt !!!!  
  
Elodie Malfoy & Le Saut de l'Ange Ps pour nous kjoindre, c'est notre adresse e-mail :


	2. Chapitre 1

Le Chemin de la Haine

Auteurs : Le Saut de L'ange & Elodie Malfoy

Note : Nous revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre !!! et oui on en a mis du temps mais que voulez vous, France telecom sont trop con !!!! grrrr !! Explication elodie malfoy n'as plus internet depuis 3 mois donc pas de suite possible !!! hé hé !!! la vie est injuste

Bon on va pas épiloguer sur cela toute la journée donc voilà les Rars !

RaRs :

Lorali : mci bcp pour ta review !! c'est vraiment gentil !!!! et voilà donc la suite !!!!!

Dit nous ce que tu en pense s !!!

Titi5960 : coucou toi !!!!! ça faisait un bail di donc !!! et voilà donc après dix mille ans la suite !!!! dit nous ce que tu en penses !!!!! tes reviews sont toujours aussi marrantes !!!!!! kiss

Theti : mci bcp pour ta review c'est vraiment sympa et dit nous vite ce que tu penses de cet suite !!!!

Lune de cristal : Mci pour tout les compliments c'est vraiment gentil !!!! pour la phrase ça veut dire que Angie n'a pas changé ! voilà !! dit nous vite si tu adore toujours autant la suite !!! kiss

Miss Lup : Enfin kelkun comme moi !! gnark gnark gnark !! tient en parlant de ca ce chap est aussi merveilleusement bien coupé !! lollll

Hé mais mince, elle se croit toute seule a vouloir répondre aux review Elo, merde !!!! loll Ben, j'ai mon chti mot à dire moi aussi ;) En tout cas, MERCI à tous !!!! Et oui, comme vous avez du le remarquer, nous sommes des pro du chapitre coupé sadiquement, et pour le chapitre premier, ce n'était q'un début !!! lolll Allé, bonne lecture à tous !!! et Revieeewwww ;) loll Merci miss Lup ( et oui, faut bien, c'est ma ch'tite correctrice préférée, loll à pluche sur msn !!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Le Chemin de la Haine**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Gare de kingcross 1er Septembre

Une jeune fille de 17 ans, marchait tranquillement, entouré de ses respectables mais non moins redoutables parents, vers la barrière qui séparait le monde des Moldus de celui des Sorciers. Ils la traversèrent rapidement et apparurent de l'autre coté.

-« Ah enfin nous sommes arrivés, je commençais vraiment à m'asphyxier à cause de tout ces pitoyables moldus. » Prononça avec un dégoût prononcé la mère de la jeune fille.

Comme les paroles de cette femme le montrait celle-ci était une Sang-pur ainsi que son mari, qui arborait un visage on ne peut plus froid et impassible. La jeune fille, par contre, regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé les autres élèves de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, imaginant déjà les pires tortures qu'elle allait pouvoir leurs faire subir grâce à son nouveau statut de Préfète en chef. Un sourire plein de sadisme commençait déjà à apparaître sur son joli visage d'ange. Enfin c'est bien sûr ce que l'on pouvait penser lorsqu'on ne la connaissait pas. Mais malheureusement pour ceux qui la connaissaient et qui ne faisaient bien sur pas partie de la prestigieuse maison du Grand Salazar Serpentard, elle avait tout d'une garce. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, cela l'aidait même à être encore plus impitoyable. Elle avait une réputation à tenir quand même !

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger, issue d'une puissante famille de sang-pur, Préfète de Sepentard, et pour cette dernière année Préfète en chef, baignant dans la magie noire depuis son plus jeune age et étant la meilleure amie du non moins célèbre Drago Malfoy.

Ces deux Serpentard étaient quant à eux les ennemis jurés de tous les Griffondors mais plus principalement de 3 certains Griffondors avec lesquels ils entretenaient une haine vorace depuis bientôt 7 longues années.

En parlant de ces fameux Griffondors ceux ci venaient juste de passer la barrière accompagnaient quant à eux de toute leur joyeuse famille. Ils eurent la malencontreuse idée de venir bousculer Monsieur et Madame Granger qui se retournèrent assez vite pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette bousculade et imaginant déjà de quelle façon celui-ci ou ceux-ci allaient payer. Que ne fut pas leur étonnement quand ils découvrirent à qui ils avaient affaire.

-« Le survivant... Quelle bonne surprise... » Lâcha avec sarcasme Mr Granger en lui lançant un regard froid.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas se contentant de leur jeter un regard noir, bientôt suivit par son petit Fan-Club.

-« Et tu n'as pas tout vu chéri, la honte du monde Sorcier est avec eux aussi, » Fit-elle en désignant avec moquerie les têtes Rousses qui encadraient ce satané Survivant. Les Weasley

-« Je ne vous permets pas... » S'énerva Arthur Weasley, le père de cet fameuse progéniture de tête rousse.

-« Et moi je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à ma femme. Allez partons l'air commence vraiment à être pollué tu ne trouve pas Hermione ?» Questionna calmement l'homme.

-« C'est juste père, mais heureusement pour vous vous ne devez pas les supporter toute l'année, à maintenant que j'y pense toujours vivant Potter ? Cela ne commençe pas à te lasser de jouer au parfait petit Griffondor ? » Lança-t-elle du tact au tac avec raillerie.

Les poings des 3 Griffondors se serrèrent à cette petite remarque de la Serpentard qui les jaugeait du regard avec amusement, puis voyant qu'ils ne feraient rien avec ces parents et les leurs autour d'eux, elle détourna les yeux et commença à partir vers le Poudlard Express.

-« On va te laisser maintenant nous avons des affaires à régler » Lui chuchota son père

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et les salua en signe d'au revoir.

-« Au Revoir ma chérie, amuse-toi bien avec Drago, tiens si tu vois Narcissa et Lucius salue-les de notre part et dit leur que nous parlerons de choses importantes lorsque nous nous reverrons pendant de la prochaine assemblée. »

-« Ce sera fait Mère »

Puis ses parents partirent vers la barrière, et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus un peu avant, avec leur fille. Quant à elle, Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le Poudlard Express Quand elle fut saisie au bras hâtivement et avec force. Elle se retourna rapidement pour découvrir la personne qui la tenais fermement.

-« Lâche-moi Weasel ! » S'écria-t-elle avec froideur

-« Et pourquoi je le ferais garce ! »

-« Parce que sinon tu risquerais de le regretter très amèrement » lui répliqua-t-elle

-« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire peur, tu rêves Granger ! »

-« C'est toi qui rêve de t'en tirer comme ça. »Riposta-t-elle

-« Et qu'est que tu pourrais bien faire, le blond platine n'est pas là, tes parents sont partis et tout les autres Serpentards ne sont pas encore arrivés ou alors sont déjà dans le train » S'immisçât Potter qui se tenait juste derrière le rouquin, et suivit pas Finnigan.

-« Tu crois vraiment Potter que je ne saurais pas me défendre seule, ne me confond pas avec quelqu'un de ta maison, ne m'insulte pas avec ça ! »

-« Comment oses-tu ? » Lui répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille

-« J'ose c'est tout, mais tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'une fille te résiste, ne te crois pas invincible car tu es loin de l'être. » Lui lança-t-elle avec froideur et colère.

Potter se rapprochait de plus en plus et l'on pouvait voir au fond de ces yeux une haine que la Serpentard n'avait jamais vu. Il voulut saisir l'autre mains de la jeune fille afin d'éviter qu'elle ne prenne sa baguette mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car déjà la main de la jeune file le giflait avec force lui laissant une grande marque rouge.

-« Ne me touches pas Potter et toi la belette je te préviens que si tu ne me lâches pas tu regretteras d'avoir laisser ta stupide sœur naître et venir à Poudlard. »

-« Si jamais tu oses... » Lui répliqua-t-il avec hargne

-« Et j'oserais n'oublie pas que tu as devant une préfète en chef, je pourrais rendre la vie de ta sœur un enfer, et je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant. » Le coupa-t-elle avec une certaine pointe de cruauté dans la voix, cruauté que l'on pouvait aussi voir au fond des yeux de la jeune fille.

Le Griffondor hésita quelques instants puis il finit par la relâcher avec rudesse, lui gratifiant au même moment d'un regard assassin.

-« Bien, gentil petit lionceau » Paraphrasa la Serpentard avec amusement, puis avec un regard plus dur et un visage de marbre elle se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express, en passant près du rouquin.

« Et ne t'avise pas de me toucher encore une fois je n'ais pas envie de me salir les mains avec ta sœur par la suite. »Lui murmura-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse l'entendre.

Puis elle partit vers le Poudlard Express car ces 3 abrutis l'avaient poussé plus en retrait qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Ces Griffondors sont d'un naïf »Pensa-t-elle, « Il a vraiment cru que j'allais m'en prendre à sa petite sœur, franchement elle n'avait pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper de la petite belette. »

-« Ils sont d'un ridicule » Lança-t-elle tout haut

-« Tu parle toute seule maintenant »Lui lança un jeune homme de son age, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il l'a regardait avec dans les yeux une pointe d'amusement, et un sourire en coin sur son visage. Il était accoudé contre le Poudlard Express.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard qui aurait pu laissait croire qu'elle était en colère mais c'était bien sûr tout le contraire.

-« Tu me cherches ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle

-« Ca se pourrait bien très chère » Lui répliqua gentiment le jeune homme.

-« Et moi je t'attends depuis au moins 15min ! » Riposta-elle en paraissant outrée. »

-« Seulement 15 minutes, par Merlin comment ai-je osé arrivée aussi tôt, j'aurais dû te faire attendre encore un petit peu, du genre... » Puis il fit mine de réfléchir

-« Du genre ? Je te ferais remarquer très cher ami que, pendant ces satanées 15 minutes, j'ai eu le temps de me faire embarquer par les 3 nigauds de Griffondors, de me faire séquestrer pendant au moins 5 minutes et pour finir, je leur ai collé la peur de leur vie enfin surtout pour weasel. »

-« QUOI ? » S'écria-t-il

-« Au calme toi, ils ne m'ont pas fait mal, enfin juste au bras, c'est qu'il a de la poigne le rouquin enfin pour moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. »

-« Je vais les tuer ! »

-« Non laisse, ça vaut pas la peine. J'ai rien ! » Tenta-t-elle, Puis voyant la mine sceptique du Serpentard « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit toute suite que je mens ! »

-« Allez montre » Lui demanda-t-il avec une gentillesse dans la voix mais son ton gardait tout de même un certain fond d'ordre.

Elle lui tendit son bras sur lequel on pouvait voir une grande trace rouge en forme de main.

-« Rien du tout ? » Lui répliqua-t-il avec amusement, puis il toucha doucement la partie blessée de son bras.

-« Hé mais ça fait mal !» Cria-t-elle.

-« Pff, petite nature » S'amusa Drago, puis il sorti sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de guérison sur le bras de la jeune fille qui redevint comme avant.

-« Merci, et au fait tu m'a même pas dit bonjour ! » S'offusqua-t-elle

-« Toi non plus ! » Riposta-t-il

Pour finir, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Au fait ou est mon Parrain et ma Marraine ?(NdA :c'est à dire les parents de drago)

-« Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils m'ont dit qu'ils arriveraient un peu plus tard et que je devais aller à la gare tout seul. »

-« Ok. »

C'est à ce moment là que les Malfoy passèrent la barrière de la voie 9 3/4, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux Serpentards. Lucius Malfoy semblait assez préoccupé et affichait un visage encore plus froid qu'à son habitude ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Narcissa Malfoy affichait quant à elle un air indéchiffrable pour la plupart des gens qui ne la connaissait que peu ou pas. Pourtant son visage sembla s'éclairer lorsqu'elle vit Hermione.

-« Hermione ! » S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva devant la jeune fille, puis elle s'empressa de la salua en souriant.

-« Bonjour marraine, comment allez-vous ? »

-« Assez bien, et toi ? »

-« Hum comme d'habitude la rentrée annonce une année assez chargée. » Répliqua-t-elle calmement en jetant un regard à Drago. Puis elle salua respectueusement son Parrain

-« Hermione. »Lui répliqua-t-il en guise de salut.

-« Ma mère m'a chargée de vous remettre leurs salutations, et de vous dire que vous vous reverriez pour parler de choses importantes à la prochaine assemblée. » leur dit respectueusement la jeune fille.

-« Hum... bien merci Hermione, nous verrons ça. » Finit par dire Lucius mais ces quelques derniers mots étaient plus destinés à lui-même qu'à la jeune Serpentard. Puis il enchaîna avec tact : « Nous allons y aller, des affaires m'attendent ailleurs, à Bientôt Hermione. Drago, sois digne de ton poste de préfet en chef et surveille tes arrières, même si les Griffondors sont d'un lamentable, ils peuvent devenir très agaçants voire même contraignants à force, donc ne te gène pas pour leur montrer qui sont les vrais maîtres à Poudlard. » Finit-il en esquissant un sourire des plus sadique (nda : Comme moi !! hé hé ;-) Elodie !! alalalala c kel deviendré folle !! )

-« Bien, Père. »Lui répondit Drago, sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment sur son divin visage.(nda : avouez vous êtes deg !! Gnark gnark gnark gnark !! )

Puis les Malfoy partirent vers leurs si mystérieuses occupations dont eux seuls avaient la connaissance, ce qui était peut-être mieux, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu faire si leur maître l'avait ordonné.

Quant aux deux Serpentard de 7ème année, préfet-en chef de surcroît ils se détournèrent vers le Poudlard Express et y montèrent afin de trouver un compartiment et accessoirement de commencer de mener la vie dure aux Griffondors, comme quoi cette année allait être forte intéressante.

Et voilà dites nous ce que vous pensez de cette suite !!!!

Biz

Bye bye

Elodie Malfoy & Le Saut de l'ange

4


	3. Chapitre 2

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Le Chemin de la Haine**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Disclamer_**: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling rien n'est à nous mais ça ne saurait tarder hihihi ! :P

**_Réponses aux reviews_**:

Miss Lup: Coucou !!! héhé, la fin du Chapitre précédent n'était pas trop sadique, mais mrd, tu vas souffrir avec cette fin-ci A force de lire tes coupures de chapitres ainsi que celles d'Elo, mrd, je crois que j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre également !!! loll Et puis oui, Hermione ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec ses parents !! Allez, je te laisse avec cette suite !! Bizzouxxx !! à pluche sur msn !! ;)

_lolie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Elle nous a fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Bizzouxx !! _

_myriem: coucou !! loll, merci beaucoup pour ta fic, et puis, loll, j'ai bien aimé le mot « terrible » pour désigné notre fic, j'aurais plutot choisi sadique, mais terrible loll c'est sympa aussi :p J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Bizzouxxxxx !!! _

_Ani Black: Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! loll, vraiment contente que tu aimes la suite et puis désolée d'avoir mi autant de temps pour l'écrire :s, mais j'ai été très occupée pour un temps (exam's, …) et puis, j'arrivais pas comment faire la suite loll j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !! Bizzouxxxx !!! _

**_NdA_**: Au fait, dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit changement par rapport au précédent, la petite querelle Weasley&Granger se déroule avant de passer le mur pour aller au train, cela ne change pas grand-chose à l'histoire, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement pour continuer le chapitre !! Mais je vous rassure, cela ne change pas trop l'histoire, cela me permet juste de faire évoluer le personnage central du chapitre !! Comme cela elle se fait une idée des autres avant de les rencontrer directement, le contact sera plus direct puisqu'elle s'est déjà fait une petite idée des étudiants !! J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop ;)

Le Saut de l'ange & Elodie malfoy

_ENJOY !!!!!_

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Elle se trouvait à la gare depuis une bonne heure. Un de ses domestiques l'y avait déposée avant le départ du train. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare s'était déroulé dans un profond silence, comme toujours. Et évidement personne n'avait cru bon de lui expliquer comment l'on devait accéder à la voie 93/4.

Et la jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs d'ébènes, attendait patiemment qu'un élève fasse son apparition. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule pour comprendre comment l'on accédait au train. En fait, cela ne changeait pas trop de ses habitudes. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait du se débrouiller toute seule et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait la solitude et ne supportait pas qu'on l'importune et entrait facilement dans une colère qu'elle avait parfois du mal à contenir

Depuis plus d'une heure, donc, elle regardait les va et vient des passagers moldus qui venaient prendre le train. Elle les observait et su en peu de temps notifier les différents comportements que ces derniers adoptaient. En effet, certains courraient pour avoir leur train à l'heure tandis que d'autres marchaient d'un pas nonchalant, mais à aucun moment elle ne distingua une bizarrerie dans leur démarche. Aucun sorcier n'était encore présent. Elle ne bougeait pas, les regardait, un air impassible, voir froid imprégné sur son visage.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, un groupe de personne attira son attention. Deux groupes de personnes plus exactement. Et, apparemment, ces deux groupes ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. C'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire vu les propos que les parents s'échangeaient. Elle s'approcha le plus discrètement possible des fauteurs de trouble et écouta, sans gêne, leur « passionnante » conversation.

- « … La honte du monde sorcier est avec eux aussi … », capta la jeune fille. En effet, cela confirma sa position, ses personnes ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer. Elle eut un sourire en coin en apercevant la réaction que cette phrase, pas méchante pour une Mornille, suscita chez les personnes à qui s'adressaient l'insulte. Tout de suite, ceux-ci serrèrent leurs poings et certains avaient un regard à lancer un Avada Kedavra. Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus la dispute qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. En effet la jeune fille s'était à présent adossé tranquillement à une colonne et les observait tranquillement.

Il y avait d'abord trois personnes qui se distinguaient des autres par leur stature et leur, il fallait bien le dire, leur beauté glaciale. Le père avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épales ainsi que des yeux bleus profonds. La mère de la jeune fille avait les cheveux bruns, parfaitement lisse tout comme ceux de sa fille et avec les yeux couleur noisette. Leurs visages étaient d'une beauté rare, mais également d'une froideur sans nom. Leur fille ne devait pas rire tous les jours avec des parents comme ceux-là, comme elle en fait. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile non plus. Avec un père quasi inexistant et un mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle avait vécu sa jeunesse avec des servantes et s'était grandement ennuyée pendant son enfance, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une enfance. Elle avait du apprendre a devenir une fille parfaite mais elle n'était jamais assez parfaite aux yeux de son père. Enfin …

La jeune fille qui se trouvait près de ses parents avait également une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Elle avait les cheveux lisse et fins qui flottaient derrière elle et les yeux noisette qui venaient de sa mère, sans doute. Les trois membres de cette famille semblaient être les Granger, et la fille ne semblait pas se priver de faire quelques remarques cinglantes à la famille des rouquins, les Weasley.

En effet, le deuxième groupe était composé de rouquins, sans aucune exception. A part peut-être le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui se trouvait juste devant la famille Granger.

Bien que la conversation des deux familles soit passionnante, elle secoua la tête. Elle avait bien autre chose à faire que d'écouter les querelles de sorciers. Maintenant, elle avait compris comment parvenir vers la voir 9 ¾, la jeune fille n'avaient plus besoin de les observer. Elle passa à coté du groupe en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et traversa le mur.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, non, elle ne s'étala pas de tout son long mais se sentit aspirer par ce mur et se retrouva très rapidement de l'autre coté. Ne voulant pas recroiser les autres, elle s'éloigna à grand pas de ce mur. La voie 9 ¾, se trouvait exactement pareille aux voies qui se trouvaient dans la gare moldu à l'exception près qu'elle était remplie de sorciers. Nouveaux élèves ou anciens, tous partaient en direction de la somptueuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

Elle monta rapidement le train et entreprit de trouver des places où s'asseoir. Elle trouva rapidement un compartiment vide, à son grand soulagement. Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant pour elle de se retrouver avec d'autres élèves. Etant nouvelle, elle aurait eu droit à un petit interrogatoire qui aurait vite fait de l'énerver. Elle pouvait ainsi réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui allait ce passer dans cette nouvelle école. Ses idées étaient embrouillées et elle se sentait un peu perd devant toutes ses personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle ne le montrait bien évidemment pas, elle gardait son visage impassible devant les autres.

En fait, elle ne connaissait ses personnes que de nom. On lui avait dit les principales choses à savoir mais, rien de plus.

Ainsi, les Granger était une des plus puissantes familles après les Malfoy. Et leurs deux enfants étaient tous les deux à Serpentards: « Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ! Deux noms qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Elle s'entendrait bien avec eux. Si le jeune homme était comme la jeune fille, elle allait rapidement les apprécier.

Les Weasley par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Ils n'avaient aucune classe et il était presque impossible de savoir qui était qui. Des têtes rousses partout, un vrai cauchemar.

Il n'y a vraiment rien à, quelle idée saugrenue à eu son père e l'envoyer à Poudlard, elle détestait déjà l'endroit avant même d'y aller. Elle aurait vraiment préféré aller à Dumstrang, mais son père et les autres n'en avaient rien à faire ! Elle détestait cette sensation, l'idée de n'être qu'un pion dans un échiquier. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par des voix qui parlaient avec agitation dans le compartiment, voix qui ne l'avaient remarqué.

Elle décolla sa tête de la vitre et regarda les personnes qui avaient osé la déranger. Elle secoua la tête en les voyant. Elle devait sûrement être maudite pour avoir mériter cela. Les personnes qui avaient troublé sa quiétude étaient ces maudits rouquins. Maudits soient-ils. Ils viennent de se faire une ennemie, songea t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de la petite bande et leur fit d'un ton moqueur:

- « Alors, … c'est toi la honte du monde des sorciers ? », questionna t-elle au grand rouquin

Ce dernier fit des yeux ronds, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un lui annonce cela pour engager la conversation, puis, la rougeur lui monta aux joues et il lui fit d'un ton froid:

- « Qui es-tu toi d'abord pour me dire cela ? »

- « Et bien Weasley, je suis comme qui dirais, … ton pire cauchemar…, lui fit-elle.

Weasel lui fit des yeux ronds.

- « Et oui, les murs ont des oreilles, vous faisiez tellement de bruit à la gare que même un mort aurait pu vous entendre. », lui fit-elle avec un regard dur, froid. « Et puis, qui vous a permis de rentrer dans MON compartiment ? », lui fit elle de mauvaise humeur.

- « Ton compartiment ? », lui fit le brun qui portait des lunettes rondes. Il se mit à rire.

- « Oui, mon compartiment. Et puis cesse de rire ou je me ferais un plaisir d'agrandir ta stupide cicatrice qui te rend si célèbre ! », lui cracha t-elle en sentant des années de haine remonter. Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand une voix traînante la fit se retourner.

- « Alors Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait remballer par Hermione que tu dois t'en prendre à tout ce qui bouge. », fit d'une voix froide le beau gosse aux cheveux doré qui se trouvait derrière elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**POV DRAGO**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Drago et Hermione étaient installés tranquillement dans le Poudlard Express et Hermione lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances sans oublier bien sur les tonnes de choses qu'elle avait apprise. Et Dray l'écoutait attentivement, comme d'habitude, mais il était déjà entrain de se préparer une petite vengeance pour Weasel. La belette ne perdait rien pour attendre, il s'en était pris à Hermione. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu tout à l'heure, il aurait directement été lui casser la figure à ce crétin. Hermione continuait toujours son monologue. Étant très bavarde, elle parlait pour deux et cela ne dérangeait pour le moins du monde Drago. Il avait été grandement soulagé de voir arriver Hermione à Serpentard en première année. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter des Serpentards comme Pansy Parkinson plus longtemps. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller depuis la gare avant la répartition. Bref, elle était insupportable. Drago sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit prononcer le mot:

« Nouvelle. »

- « Quoi ? Il y a une nouvelle ? », lui fit-il étonné que sa meilleure amie le sache déjà.

- « Hum hum. », lui répondit évasivement Hermione.

- « Comment tu le sais ? », lui fi Drago.

- « Et bien, elle était à la gare. Elle est très belle. ». Drago lui fit un sourire goguenard. « Et oui, une fille de plus dans ton tableau de chasse. », lui fit Hermione en l'ébouriffant les cheveux tendrement … « Tu pourra te vanter après d'avoir eu toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. »

- « Enfin,. », se corrigea t-elle. Presque toute. », termina t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- « Oui, je sais. », fit il d'un air arrogant à en faire rager la bande à Potter. Mais entre eux, il s'agissait d'un simple jeu, jeu qu'ils se faisaient depuis leur première année. « Il ne manquera plus que toi. », lui fit-il, un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui fit dans l'oreille: « Non, moi, je me réserve pour attend, hem que dis-tu de Potter ? », lui fit elle en reculant pour voir sa réaction. La réaction fut immédiate, Drago grinça des dents et une grimace de dégoût effleura ses lèvres.

- « Ou sinon, Weasley ? Londubat ?, … », continua Hermione en citant les personnes avec qui ils se livraient une petite guerre depuis quelques année. Gryffondor VS Serpentard. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son ami se dégrader au fur et à mesure ou elle citait le nom des garçons de Gryffondors.

Pas très content de s'être fait, une fois de plus, berné par sa meilleure amie, le beau blond lui fit d'un sourire à tomber parterre:

- « Si on allait la voir, cette fameuse nouvelle ? Avant quelle ne tombe chez ces lionceaux. », lui fit Dray. Et, sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, il partit dans les wagons afin de voir si la nouvelle était aussi belle que le disait Hermione.

Il allait ouvrit la porte de l'avant dernier wagon quand il entendit une voix froide dire à Potter: «Et puis cesse de rire ou je me ferais un plaisir d'agrandir ta stupide cicatrice qui te rend si célèbre ! ».

Il se rapprocha du dernier wagon, et aperçu une jeune fille qui, à peine arrivée, avait déjà des problèmes avec le Survivant.

Elle était, comme lui avait dit Hermione, splendide. Elle avait les cheveux noirs d'ébènes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Mais, sous cette beauté fatale, il sentit également de la froideur et une fureur peu commune qui venait de se déclencher pour il ne savait quelle raison. Drago se détacha de sa contemplation pour dire d'une voix froide et traînante:

- « Alors Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait remballer par Hermione que tu dois t'en prendre à tout ce qui bouge.. », lui fit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de rage.

- « Tiens, voilà la fouine. », fit d'un ton sans joie Potter. « Alors ? Tu viens faire ta ronde annuelle ? » « C'est sympa de venir nous voir, on pensait que tu nous avais oublié ! », fit sarcastiquement Potter.

- « Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde. », fit Dray un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Mais, Weasel, je règlerais ton compte plus tard. Alors c'est vrai, il y a une nouvelle à Poudlard cette année ? », fit-il en adressant un sourire enjôleur à cette dernière.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers lui: « Et tu es ? », lui fit-elle restant de marbre fasse au sourire du playboy de Poudlard.

« Drago, Drago Malfoy. », lui fit Dray en lui tendant la main que la jeune fille accepta en lui disant: « Séléna. Séléna Lucia. »

« On y va ? », lui demanda cette dernière. « Je commençais à être terrifiée de voir des belettes partout, c'est affolant. », termina t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Drago eu un sourire, cette année s'annonçait décidément très bonne. Drago fit sortir Séléna du compartiment des Gryffondors et la présenta à Hermione.

« Lucia ? », fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est espagnol ? Non ? »

Séléna hocha la tête et lui répondit: « Oui, je suis espagnole du coté de ma mère, mon père est anglais. ».

Le reste du trajet se passa à merveille. Hermione et Séléna discutèrent de tout et de rien tout d'abord. Puis, Hermione expliqua à sa nouvelle amie le fonctionnement de Poudlard et de ses maisons. Son livre de chevet étant: « L'histoire de Poudlard. », Hermione n'eut aucun mal à informer la nouvelle arrivante d'Espagne, le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les deux nouvelles amies ne virent pas le temps passer si bien qu'il fut bientôt le moment d'aller dans les barques qui les mèneraient dans le château.

Le trajet en barque se passa sans grand danger et rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle où avait lieu la répartition des premières années et de Séléna ainsi que le festin de début d'année. Séléna était tellement occupée à observer la grande salle ainsi que la table des professeurs où se trouvait un Albus Dumbledore au sourire bienveillant qu'elle n'écouta pas un mot de la chanson de bienvenue du Choixpeau et le professeur McGonagall du se faire répéter deux fois avant que la jeune fille ne daigne monter sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Après avoir mit le vieux Choixpeau sur sa tête, Séléna entendit une voix bizarre, celle du Choixpeau qui lui disait:

- « Ahh, Séléna Lucia.. Et bien, et bien … tu es difficile à placer, tu es très mystérieuse … »

Le Choixpeau chercha encore pendant quelques minutes. Séléna était très impatiente et demanda rudement, en pensée, au Choixpeau de se grouiller le ….

- « Très bien, très bien, comme bous le voudrez. Mais, j'ai décidé, oui, oui, tu seras certainement mieux dans cette maison que dans une autre … »

- « Je vais donc t'envoyer à … »

_**TO BE CONTINUED …**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

et voilà et mnt laissez nous pleins de reviews !!!!


End file.
